


Accidentally Yours

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Kinda Crack, M/M, sookai ship beomjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beomgyu and Yeonjun's friends won't stop shipping them together and setting them up for dates, so frustrated and annoyed the two decide to get back at them. How?By fake dating ofc... but in between all the fun and games they actually develop feelings
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Accidentally Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ignore the typos please, writing this took all my brain cells and energy

Beomgyu slammed the door open as he entered his shared dorm room annoyed and thoroughly pissed off. “Fucking idiot, he had the audacity to actually order mint chocolate and even say it’s his favourite!”

Throwing his bag to the side, and flopped onto his bed groaning.

“Hmm? Another failed bind date? How many has it been so far? 8?” Yeonjun comments from his spot on the bed. Beomgyu simply rolled his eyes at the comment.

“Tell Kai to stop setting me up to random ass blind dates then. Honestly none of them are worth it anyways.”

Yeonjun narrows his eyes on Beomgyu, pausing the movie that he was watching. “Just ask someone to date you for a bit and eventually Kai will give up.”

“Oh come on, he’s with me 24/7, do you think he’ll believe me if I told him that I’m dating some random ass dude?” Beomgyu gives Yeonjun a pointed look.

“I mean you can just make up some shit story up like you met during the summer break or something.” Unlike their friends, Beomgyu and Yeonjun barely go home for the summer. Being the broke ass college students they are, they decide to work themselves to death as they try to help their crippling debt.

“But do you think he’ll believe it if I fell in love in couple of days? He’ll be even more suspicious.”

“Your choice then,” Yeonjun just shrugs, ignoring Beomgyu in favour of going back to watching the movie. Beomgyu just rests on the bed staring up at the boring old ceiling as he hummed a random tune under his breath.

The room was peaceful and quiet for a moment before Beomgyu heaves a loud dramatic sigh. Yeonjun knows that sound all too well; it means nothing but trouble. Trouble mostly for him. True to his thoughts, Beomgyu soon came bounding to his side, tucking his chin on Yeonjun’s shoulder as he peeked at the scene playing on the small screen. “Yeonjun, _Jjunnie_ ,” he whines. “Help me.”

“I tried,” Yeonjun says emotionlessly. His focus completely on his computer.

“You’re some best friend huh,” Beomgyu huffs, his warm breath tickling the side of Yeonjun’s neck. Yeonjun continues to ignore the latter, even as Beomgyu bounds onto his back like a baby bear. Yeonjun almost drops his laptop as Beomgyu tickles his side, preceding to mercilessly pinch his waist. “Yeonjunnie, Jjunnie, Jun, Jjunnie, baby fox-” Jungkook takes a deep breath, to calm his racing heart when he just managed to catch his laptop. “Junnie, Yeonjunnie, my fox, Junnie-”

“What do you want?” Yeonjun groans, slamming his laptop close as he gave up on watching the movie. Instead he paid attention to his needy best friend.

“Help me.”

“I already suggested something. Go ask some random guy from collage to fake date you for a while. It shouldn’t be hard, there’s a literal line of them wanting to date you.”

“But like I said! Kai won’t believe me if it’s some random guy who I just met! And all my close friends are dating!” he whines, finally peeling himself off of Yeonjun with a pout, leaning his back on the bed frame. “Wait! Hold on…” His expression slowly morphs like he just had found an epiphany to life. He dives to grab his phone as he dials a number that he would recognise in his nightmare. He slowly comes closer to Yeonjun’s side like earlier, except this time the latter ignores his presence, instead taking his phone out to play games.

“Who are you calling?”

“Kai.”

Yeonjun didn’t think much of it, the two were always screaming together about idols and anime. He goes back to playing on his phone and preparing his ears for the painful screaming that would come.

“Yo kid!” Beomgyu screams when his call gets through. Yeonjun rolls his eyes, already used to the latter’s loud voice. “Oh come on, it’s fucking 1 in the afternoon and your still sleeping?”

Yeonjun snorts as he can hear Kai grumbling and whining over the call.

“Well sucks to be you, who told you to go on a three day hiking trip? Anyways! I have news for you!” Beomgyu beamed brightly, excited by what he was about to say. Yeonjun turns to look at him. “Guess who’s finally got a boyfriend?”

Yeonjun gives Beomgyu a quizzical look. _What?!_ He mouths to Boemgyu, his game completely forgotten. Yeah he had told the younger to fake date, but they hadn’t planned anything. On top of that _who_ is the guy that he’s dating? He had to make sure he was an okay dude at least. Even if it’s fake dating, he can’t let anyone who can hurt his best friend date him. He could her Kai screaming his head off on the other side while he went through a mental list of all the people that Beomgyu knew. Is it Jeongin? The two were always close friends… but that’s not possible when Jeongin is dating Hyunjin and they’re very _very_ open about it. Jae? Nah he hasn’t talked to that guy in ages. Chris? No way the dudes a total douche. _Who the fuck is it?_ Yeonjun whispered only to be shushed by Beomgyu.

“Kai chill! It was during the summer when you were gone. I won’t tell you the specific details yet but I bet you’d be over the moon at the news! Honestly so would Soobin- ” Wait… Soobin? The only guy Soobin ever suggested to Beomgyu was… “- Yeah Yeonjun and I finally got together.”

“Excuse me WHAT?!” Yeonjun yells and Beomgyu had the audacity to cover his mouth to quieten him. Yeonjun could clearly hear Kai screaming finally over the phone, too busy screaming to hear Yeonjun’s slip up. Yeonjun stares at Beomgyu as if he grew horns on his shoulder.

Beomgyu had an arrogant smirk on his face as he hung up on Kai. Yeonjun immediately smacks his head. “When I said fake date someone, that someone wasn’t me.”

“It was better to say you then some random guy.”

“This will only come bite not only you but also me in the ass if those two found out that this was a lie!”

“Chill! I mean come on, aren’t you sick of Soobin and Kai continuously setting us up to date? That last candlelight dinner was a headache, and don’t even get me started on the picnic dates.”

Well when Beomgyu puts it that way, Yeonjun can’t help but be persuaded. Kai and Soobin had been playing cupid to set them up together. The only reason it hasn’t gotten too bad is because Taehyun at least has some sense and stops them. He doesn’t remember how it all began either. He does remember Kai coming to their dance exhibition performance with ‘BEOMJUN FOR THE WIN’ and somehow it all started from that. Soobin went along with it until something happened and made him highly invested and Taehyun just watched from the side lines as the drama happened. So long story short, Kai and Soobin were the biggest Beomjun shippers and honestly, Yeonjun didn’t know how to feel about that. Like sure the two were sometime (often) mistaken as a couple at the campus, but it was mostly them just being best friends.

But what Yeonjun doesn’t get is why the two would just not give up. No matter how many dates they set up it always ends in a failure one way or another. Yet they won’t give up! If only the two were so persistent with their chemistry, maybe then they wouldn’t fail. They had tried to ask them, but the only reply they get would be then fanboying on how cute they would be together in a dreamy tone. Honestly both Beomgyu and he had given up on the two, they were lost causes.

“See?” Beomgyu smiled, knowing that he had convinced Yeonjun to go along with his little prank.

“At least tell me you little shit!” Yeonjun poked Beomgyu’s sides. Just as he was about to tickle the younger, his phone rang.

Seeing Soobin’s name displayed, he hesitates to pick up. Sure Soobin was normally quiet and calm but once you get him riled up oh god can he _complain_.

_“CHOI YEONJUN! WELL ISN’T THIS A GREAT FRIENDSHIP? I THOUGHT YOU TOLD ME EVERYTHING YOU MF! I FOUND OUT THAT YOU AND BEOMGYU WERE DATING THROUGH KAI! KAI!!!!”_

Yeonjun winces slightly at the loud noise, but silently surrenders himself to Soobin’s complaints and scolding as Beomgyu cackles loudly on the floor.

\-------

Summer had always been Beomgyu’s least favourite season. All too hot and sweaty for his liking personally. He had spent most of his break working and complaining about their dorm not having proper AC for the amount of fees and rent they had to pay, how it was all a capitalism and unfair. Yeonjun feels the sentiment because even through the night breeze that comes in from their window is nice and cooling it doesn’t help much. Plus the dorm room is small, making it even stuffier.

“Ahhhh,” Beomgyu sighs in content as he sits on one of the benches placed between the sidewalks that connects the Arts Department to the Science Department. The summer break was going to official going to end tomorrow but some students had already started filing in and out of campus for various reasons. “Finally it’s starting to cool down! But summer break is ending tomorrow and it feels like I wasted it all doing nothing but smell like sweat and coffee. Never a nice combination.”

Yeonjun snorts slightly before kicking Beomgyu lightly on the shin. “Better smelling like coffee then car oils and sweat.”

While Beomgyu found a nice decent sized café to work at during the break, Yeonjun ended up at a car workshop that was about a 15 minute walk from their dorm. The pay was nice and so was the owner, enough reason for Yeonjun to not quit or get fired within 3 days. Although coming back to the dorm smelling like car oils, t shirt sticking to him because of the heat and a grease-stained face was never pleasant, it made decent cash and oh god did he need all the money he could make.

Now since the break was ending and both of them had nothing better to do with their part-time jobs out of the way, they were just roaming the campus grounds, mourning over the loss of their freedom as collage starts. It wasn’t long before they would be loaded and drowned in course work. It wasn’t the most fun thing to do, but as broke college students with student loans at their neck, this was the only thing they could do.

“Anyways,” Beomgyu starts as he got up from the bench. “Kai wouldn’t stop bugging me about sending him a selca and all the details on how we got together and shit.”

Yeonjun groans as he ruffles his now dyed hair. “Soobin too. Oh god the guy wouldn’t stop asking me about the details and if we’ve kissed and all that.”

“Why are they so nosy and annoying? If we could get a dollar for every time the two fanboyed or shipped us, we would long be free of our student loans.”

“If only that was the world we lived in…”

“If only… but minus the matchmaking of course.”

“Of course.”

Ever since Beomgyu’s prank call, the two haven’t given up, in fact they became more and more annoying. Demanding details and selcas. Not what they wanted but at least the romantic dates that they always set up stopped.

Soobin had come back just yesterday and the first thing he did was barge into their dorm. Luckily Beomgyu was still at work making some coffee for his last shift. Soobin had slammed the door open and shook Yeonjun by his shoulders with the biggest smile on his face like a proud mother duck.

“Fucking finally! Mine and Kai’s hard work finally paid off! I’m so happy for you both! I will honestly go down with this ship!” He spoke dramatically. That was when the interrogation started. Soobin asked questions that Yeonjun didn’t even know the answer to but bullshitted his way out like the time when he didn’t read Heart of Darkness and was asked by his professor about his thoughts on the racism and the post-colonial lens. Not one of Yeonjun’s brightest moments because who the fuck cares about Ms. Davey?

 _Ting._ Beomgyu looked at the most recent message that just came in from Kai.

“Sigh let’s just send them a quick one and get them to shut up,” Yeonjun sighed, giving up as he pulled Beomgyu closer by the waist. “If we don’t give them what they want they would honestly smack us.”

“Doesn’t Soobin already do that to you on a daily bases?”

“Shut up and smile for the camera.” Yeonjun clicks to take a photo but Beomgyu being the brat that he was pouted instead of smiling to convince their friends that they were a happy (fake) couple. “Hmm?” Yeonjun looks at the photo. “Not a smile but still adorable.”

Yeonjun was giving his signature smile as the sun rays shining on them lit his face up while Beomgyu had a straight face with a small pout on his lips, clearly showing his reluctance. Not the classic ‘hey we’re a happy and in love couple’ but it was cute and would have to do.

“ _This_ will shut them up!” Yeonjun smirked as he sent it to Kai and Soobin.

Beomgyu jut rolls his eyes when his notifs blow up even more. “Yep. Totally shut them up.”

“Shut up!” Yeonjun said, pulling Beomgyu with him as he head towards an affordable ice cream store not too far. “Let’s celebrate our last moments of freedom with some ice cream kay? My treat!”

“Okay but if you order mint chocolate I’ll dump your sorry ass.”

“Sure, not like we’re actually dating.”

“True…” Beomgyu trailed off, confused at why he felt a little dejected at the little comment. But he quickly hid it, life’s already too confusing, it was better not to dwell on those thoughts for too long…

\---------

“CHOI YEONJUN!” Soobin screams as soon as he got a glimpse of Yeonjun at the library. The librarian glares at Soobin but the other isn’t bothered by it. Instead he waves his hand enthusiastically to gain Yeonjun’s attention. He was sitting with Taehyun. Now Yeonjun and Taehyun weren’t the closest but he knew two things. One the guy was _smart_. Two Soobin has been crushing on him since the two first met.

“Hey guys!” he puts his bag filled with textbooks that cost his kidney down gently. Pulling out an extra chair and takes a seat. “Hi Taehyun!”

The other nodded politely and replied a simple hi before going back to reading a book. Yeonjun takes it as a sign to take out his own work and laptop. The first week of class was hell. The amount of work and assignments that his professor gave him was way too much just for the first week. The sound of grans and curses from the students in the lecture hall when their professor announced another assignment was earth-shattering.

“You look like the walking dead Jun,” Soobin commented as he fiddled with a book. Taehyun kept his head down, focusing completely on what he was reading.

“Well of course I am! I’ve got a 5 thousand word essay due in two days and I haven’t gotten decent sleep in days,” he says tired and worn out. And it was only the first week for god’s sake.

“Shit, that’s tough. First week in?”

“Yeah… professors like an assassin out to murder us all subtly.”

“It can’t be that bad?” Soobin moves to closer to Yeonjun to peek at the dreaded essay that the older had been avoiding the whole day. It was a blank word doc and the only thing on it was his name and ‘CONCEPT OF SOULMATISM THROUGHOUT THE YEARS’. “Is this for your philosophy module?”

Yeonjun simply nods as he flips through his notes. “It’s so back Soobin. How the hell am I meant to bull shit 5 thousand words on how the concept of soulmate changed throughout years? It’s so straightforward. People’s mindset and takes on soulmate changed. Soulmates aren’t just romanticised anymore but it’s more about a bond or a relationship which can be anything. Friends, family and of course romantic. Like take you and me for example. I consider you my soulmate but to hell and back would I like to spend my entire life with you and think of you in a romantic sense. You’re my best friend but like that’s it. And how am I meant to write a full essay on something like that?”

“He snapped,” Soobin commented, not being of any help at all. “Just bull shit your way through it. Make it all fluffy and add extra words here and there. You are good at things like that.”

“You’re not being of any help Soobin,” Yeonjun groaned, He was so close to just banging his head on the table and hope for some miracle to happen.

“Now now, don’t be mean! I’m sure you’ll pull through like always Jjunnie!” Soobin gently pats his head.

“Um… I can help you if you want…” Taehyun spoke up softly.

Soobin beamed as if something big happened. “Of course! How did I forget! Yeonjun, Hyunnie over here is a philosophy major and should be able to help you. Don’t be scared off by his cold exterior! He’s a little soft kid,” he looks as Taehyun with the gentlest smile and softest eyes. Yeonjun rolls his eyes at how obvious Soobin was about his affection towards Taehyun. He just watches, eyes narrowed as Soobin has a little moment of just staring at Taehyun, while the younger blushes and shyly fiddles with the book he was reading.

“Okay,” Yeonjun breaks the small moment without regret. “Yeah, I would like if you can help me Taehyun.”

“Sure,” Taehyun manages to stutter out. Looking at anywhere but Soobin. “Do you want to start now?”

“Yes if you aren’t too busy.”

“It’s no problem, I can manage.”

“Omg you’re a life saver! Better than this clumsy kid over here,” Yeonjun said, the last part aimed at Soobin who smacks the others head.

“It’s really no problem.”

Yeonjun moved his chair to sit next to Taehyun.

“So you’re having trouble churning out words to explain the change in concept of soulmates?”

Yeonjun nods, opening another blank doc to take down notes on their conversation. “It’s not that I don’t know what to say, but more so on _how_ to say it. I’m not very eloquent when it comes to these things.”

He hears Soobin chuckle at that. “Oh yeah the kid’s got no eloquence in that area, he a guy of little words when it comes to philosophy.”

“First of all shut up Soobin and second of all I’m older than you!” Yeonjun grumbles as Taehyun giggles softly behind his hand at their interaction.

“You act younger than me. But yeah you aren’t a kid. You’re a baby, Beomgyu’s baby.”

Yeonjun feels his cheeks heat up for an unknown reason at the comment. “Shut up Soobin! I’m not anyone’s baby.”

“Oh? Wait till I tell your boyfriend this. I bet you Beomgyu would pout at you until you agree to it.”

“Soobin shut up I’m trying to do work here.”

Soobin snickers softly before focusing on his own work. The rest of the session continues on with Taehyun speaking or more like rambling on his thoughts. But it helped Yeonjun with getting some crucial points. Leaving him with two pages worth of dot points which have a lot of potential to become long ass sentences and paragraphs.

Soobin had already excused himself earlier, having to leave for a rehearsal for a play. Honestly Yeonjun could see why Soobin fell in love with Taehyun. Sure the guy seemed lightly quiet and cold, but when he talked about something that he was passionate about he was just so interesting. You can’t help but listen to him talk.

“You were out late,” Beomgyu comments from his place on the bed, where he was sprawled with his laptop.

“Yeah, ran into Soobin and Taehyun. I actually had a whole ass long conversation with Taehyun you know. He’s a fun guy,” Yeonjun stretches his back side to side, hearing a satisfying crack.

“Taehyun? Oh he’s a sweetheart!” Beomgyu says before focusing back to his laptop. “Wanna get something to eat after I’m done? I haven’t had anything to eat after breakfast.”

“Gyu you know that’s bad for you right?” Yeonjun frowned, coming to sit on the bed next to Beomgyu, rubbing soft circles along the spine of his back. “Are you forgetting to eat again?”

Beomgyu sighs softly, getting up and curling up on Yeonjun’s lap. “I swear to god, collage isn’t just sucking all my money but also my soul.”

“True,” Yeonjun agrees as he runs his hand through Beomgyu’s hair softly. “How about we go grab something to eat right now? You can’t focus and work on an empty stomach! Come on baby.”

Beomgyu nodded slightly out of it. Both of them too tired to notice the nickname.

\-------

Yeonjun’s glad that Beomgyu’s plan worked. It worked and they didn’t have to change or act.

It was still the same. It’s weird, they didn’t have to act any different in front of their best friends. Beomgyu had always been clingy, rubbing his chin, always huddling next to Yeonjun or just interlocking their hands. It was all normal to them. And Yeonjun just let him. Beomgyu was comfort. Everything to do with Beomgyu was comfortable. He was just glad that they didn’t have to change anything to fit the ‘lovey-dovey couple’ criteria. The only thing different is not having Soobin and Kai on their backs 24/7 and setting them up for dates.

“Oh hell no we will not watch the story with Annabelle in it!” Taehyun complained from where he was cuddling Soobin. Taehyun had started dating Soobin after the taller gained enough confidence to confess. He gotten a lot closer and comfortable with them all and joined their weekly movie nights. They were all currently in Kai’s dorm. The lucky guy had a dorm room to himself and didn’t even have to put up with a roommate.

“Yes we will!” Kai throw a pillow towards Taehyun only for it to get blocked by Soobin and thrown back at him. “Oh god couples! Ugh! Not only is these one but two couples now!”

Kai complained as he got onto his bed next to the couple, while Beomgyu and Yeonjun sat on the ground.

“Why do you want to torture yourself when you’re just as scared of it as me?” Taehyun grumbles as he hides his face in the crook of Soobin’s neck.

“Shush Tae!” Kai said menacingly, “I’m a sucker for thrills like this and you know it, besides it’s my turn to pick a movie. So hush!”

“Ugh why am I friends with you? You’re so annoying.”

“Okay now both of you shut up!” Yeonjun says from the floor which Beomgyu who had his head rested on Yeonjun’s shoulder. The AC in Kai’s dorm is cold, but the warmth of Beomgyu next to him and head close to his side is nice, nice and comfy. Like home.

“Hold on!” Kai scrambles out of his position on the best, there’s a sound of ruffled up blankets before the room goes completely dark, the lamp on his bedside table switched off. 

“Who told you to switch everything off, I can’t fucking see.” Taehyun shouted.

“Who watches a movie with their lights on, it ruins the fun!”

“Well if I’m dead where’s the fucking fun?”

“I swear,” Beomgyu raises from Yeonjun’s shoulder and Yeonjun wants to complain at the loss of contact but he manages to shut himself up before he does something stupid and embarrassing. “Stop arguing and let’s watch this movie for god’s sake.”

Both Taehyun and Kai shut up at that, childishly poking their tongues out at each other. Beomgyu doesn’t waste any time before pressing play. He goes back to Yeonjun’s side, nuzzling his cheek against the sleeve of Yeonjun’s white shirt. When the movie starts, they aren’t really paying any attention to it or their friends (Kai and Taehyun) who let out small screams at the jump scares. Yeonjun fiddles with Beomgyu’s fingers, rubbing his slightly rough ones against Beomgyu’s soft ones.

“Did you lovebirds even pay attention to the movie?” Kai says when the movie comes to an end. A pillow is thrown at them and Beomgyu gives Kai a death glare.

“Me and Yeonjun had already watched it before in the cinema.”

“Wait you two went on a date alone and didn’t tell us?” Soobin pipes in from where he had made himself comfortable on the bed cuddling Taehyun.

“Yeah,” Beomgyu moves to lie down on the floor, his head rested on his arm. With the TV taking up most of the small space, Beomgyu had his legs stretched over Yeonjun’s lap. He yawns, pulling Yeonjun closer by his arm and into a tight hug that makes him put most of his chest against Beomgyu’s.

“Ew couples,” he heard two voices above them. Yeonjun tries to look up but with Beomgyu clinging onto him like a small baby bear, it’s difficult for him to move his body forward. “Kai quick, take a photo.”

Beomgyu is obviously too sleepy to protest, nuzzling his nose on the side of Yeonjun’s neck. Yeonjun feels a bit ticklish but just indulges in it.

“Ugh, you both are too cute, totally meant to be together,” Kai says, standing near them as he takes photos of Beomgyu and Yeonjun with their limbs tangled with one another.

“Kai go to sleep child, leave us alone and sleep,” Yeonjun lets out, propping his chin on Beomgyu’s chest so he can peek at Beomgyu’s on-the-verge-of-sleep face. It’s… endearing, how he’s trying to fight off the sleep that’s already coming for him. Yeonjun uses his thumb to sooth the frown marring on Beomgyu’s forehead, and the touch relaxes the skin almost instantly. Beomgyu heaves out a sigh, sounding so content.

Yeonjun didn’t realise when he had already fallen asleep, but he’s woken up to the cold floor of Kai’s dorm. He frowned slightly, missing the warmth of Beomgyu, instead he’s lying there on the floor. His back sprawled out on the hard floor. He cursed slightly, already feeling the backache coming. HE stretches his limb, hearing a satisfying pop. He looks down next to him. Beomgyu was still sleeping soundly next to him, his body curled around one of Kai’s many plushies. He looks around to see Kai sprawled out on the bed like a starfish. Soobin had managed to secure an area on the bed with Taehyun safely curled up on him.

It was still early, the tiny flicker of the morning sunlight seeping in from behind the blinds. Without hesitation he lays back down on the floor, pulling Beomgyu closer to him. The floor maybe uncomfortable but at least he had Beomgyu with him.

\--------

You know? Maybe some things are changing. Yeonjun thinks. Like how summer ends, slowly easing in the breezy autumn air. The once bright green leaves slowly change into brown. But something more had changed. Something that Yeonjun can’t exactly pinpoint.

“Gyu have you seen Kai anywhere?” Yeonjun asks when he spots Beomgyu sitting outside the library on the grass that’s way too green to be real.

Beomgyu shakes his head before going back to writing down lyrics on the notebook that Yeonjun had bought for him last month. Yeonjun makes a mental note to buy him another one as he notices that he’s nearly at the end of the page.

“He doesn’t wanna be found, he’s ignoring me. He hasn’t replied to any of my texts and answering any of my calls.” Jungkook makes himself comfortable next to Taehyun on the grass.

Beomgyu hums, closing his notebook. “Maybe he needs some space?”

“I know… but I also know that the kid’s hiding something from me and isn’t telling me something.”

The airy breeze filters through the air for a moment, shuddering the skin under his hoodie. Beomgyu chuckles, “I’m sure he had his reasons Jjunnie. It’s not like he can stay away from you for long. The kid looks up to you and you practically raised him.”

“I know it’s just that-” he pauses when he receives a message from Soobin. “He’s near!”

Beomgyu laughed from his spot on the ground and Yeonjun doesn’t know why he finds this funny. His child is ignoring him and he’s determined to find out why. “This just reminds me of the first time when you were assigned to Kai as a tutor, you were all panicky and excited. Only for your dreams to crash and burn when you found out how much of a brat he was”

“My dream did not crash and burn,” Yeonjun protests, swinging his bag over his shoulders, his eyes not leaving the message from Soobin. Contrary to what Beomgyu was saying, he’s super fucking glad that Kai was the kid he was forced to tutor back in high school. Although the kid was a brat, he was sweet, considerate and so talkative. Saved him from trying to make small talks and embarrassing phases of getting to know each other, he was so eay to know and love. They had easily grown closer, it was different from being childhood friends with Soobin. Kai was like his brother that he raised.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Beomgyu says. Yeonjun leaves towards the basketball court, where Soobin said Kai was.

True enough. Kai was at the basketball court, doing some warm-ups. He’s too busy doing his stretches to even notice and acknowledged Yeonjun’s presence altogether.

“HueningKai!” He shouts, startling Kai and his other teammates.

Upon seeing Yeonjun, Kai had already sprinted off. And although Yeonjun doesn’t do any sports or have half the stamina that Kai has, he’s a decent runner. It took him no time to catch up to Kai, pulling at his jusey to make him stop.

“What the fuck?” Yeonjun spits, not letting go of Kai’s jersey even though it didn’t look like he was gonna try and run away any time soon. “Why are you running away from me?”

“Let me go Yeonjun!” This is just way too dramatic, if Kai would just stay still, it’ll really save them the embarrassment but honestly all Yeonjun cares about is that Kai had been ignoring him. 

“Stop it Kai! Or I’ll really rip your jersey off!”

That seemed to stop him, the jersey was pretty damn expensive and having to buy another one would be tough.

“Ok fine!” Kai huffs, crossing hands like an angry child who got caught lying.

“Why are you ignoring me?”

“That’s no-“

“Don’t you dare say it’s nothing if you go out of your way to avoid me,” Yeonjun crosses his arms over his chest, his eyebrows furrowed. “You know you can tell me anything, everything. What’s wrong?” his voice softens at the last sentence.

“But you’re gonna be so mad at me.”

Yeonjun’s eyebrows furrow, confused. “What did you do?”

“Well you see…” Kai trails, drawling out his words just to buy himself more time. “DaehwijustgotbackandImethimandtryingtoreconcile.”

“What? Say that again!”

“Daehwi just got back and we met and are trying to reconcile.”

“What do you mean reconcile? He dude left without telling you anything, why are you trying to get back together with him?”

“There was more to it hyung, but I have to really go back to practise. I’ll talk to you later?”

Yeonjun huffs, “Yeah, you better,” he says before he walks away from the court.

When he walks by outside the library, Beomgyu is still sitting down on the grass and it takes no hesitation for him to walk towards him.

“Did you really just make a scene at the basketball court?” Beomgyu says, his phone opened up to a video of the chase that had happened earlier.

“It spread that fast already? These people really have a shit ton of free time.”

“I mean you did make quite a big scene. Couldn’t you have waited until later to talk to him?”

“I’m impatient Gyu you know that. Plus Kai’s stubborn, he would have continued to ignore me if I didn’t chase him down.”

“Well, I mean it doesn’t change much for you does it? It just added a ‘that fast dude’ to the list of your merits.”

Yeonjun groans.

“Did you at least find out why he was ignoring you?”

“His met up with his ex and they’re trying to reconcile.”

“Daehwi? He’s back?” Beomgyu askes, voice full of disbelief.

“I know, hard for me to believe too,” Yeonjun says, rolling his eyes. “I don’t know why they’re trying to make up again after the guy left him in heartbreak without talking to him. I know I sound like a jerk but I’m just looking out for him. Plus Daehwi being the reason that Kai was ignoring me didn’t help either. Am I that untrustworthy? Or a bad friend?”

“You’re not a bad friend, I can vouch for that. Give him time. You practically raise Kai, you know he looks up to you but is still scared of your scolding. Maybe he just needed to gather his courage to tell you about it. Just listen to what he has to say in the end and understand. He has his reasons too.”

Yeonjun leans back, staring up at the sun hiding behind the clouds. “In the end that does make me a jerk doesn’t it?

“Self-awareness is the first step to self-improvement.”

Yeonjun doesn’t hesitate to tackle Beomgyu onto the grass, the sound of his cackling loud, attracting some of the students’ attention who are seated under the big ass willow tree.

Then it clicked. An epiphany on what had changed. Beomgyu was still giggling, slowly calming down. Yeonjun watches silently as Beomgyu’s eyes slowly transition from slits to blooming roses on a spring day. It does something to his heart. It had never beat this fast and it makes Yeonjun curious. Why? Yeonjun wants to understand why…

But then again, ignorance is bliss. Maybe it’s better that way.

\-------

Yeonjun messages Kai to meet him at the back of the campus ground where they used to hang out before class. A special place for them.

“So you’ve decided this place to be where you punch some sense into me?” Kai asks nervously.

“I’m not going to punch you for that. More like I want to smack you for avoiding me.”

Kai huffs slightly. “I’ve been avoiding you for a reason. I was scared of your reaction. Considering Daehwi and me not having the best history with each other but-”

“Then why are you both getting back together?”

They are silent for a while, Kai heaved out a sigh. Yeonjun waits patiently for him to speak. “He… god, it’s so complicated, I don’t want to sound cheesy.”

Yeonjun snorts but he doesn’t push further. “I’m sorry for chasing you at the basketball court,” he starts.

“Almost everyone I met teases me for the video.”

“Yeah well you did ignore me. And you’ve never been so scared of me. Last time you called me a small fox.”

“Please, every time I mention Daehwi, you’re like a small fox with bared fangs. And it’s not that I don’t want to tell you, it’s just that I’m not ready just yet.”

Yeonjun lets out a laugh, shaking the fringe out of his forehead. “You have a lot of explaining to do but okay, tell me whenever you’re ready.”

“Oh? Since when was the Choi Yeonjun this understanding?”

“Hey, I’ve always been this understanding. Wanna get something to eat?”

“You’re paying, you owe it to me for that video.”

Yeonjun snorts, already walking towards the place where the food is cheap and good. “Whatever.”

“While you’re at it,” Kai slung his arm around Yeonjun’s shoulder, a cheeky smile on his face, “please marry Beomgyu-hyung and make a beautiful family and feed my thirsty shipper heart.”

Yeonjun laughs, shoving him off. Kai clinged onto his back all the way to the restaurant, it was hard walking with a big weight on his back but it didn’t help with Kai fanboying ove how cute he and Beomgyu were together.

\-------

“So did you know, OTP means One True Pairing?” Yeonjun says, stepping out of the ice cream store, holding the door open for Beomgyu.

“Okay and?” Beomgyu comments, licking his ice cream cone.

“Apparently we’re Kai’s OTP.”

“Well know that’s not surprising with the way he was shipping us.”

Yeonjun loved autumn. The sun was nice and warm, although summer ended the breeze wasn’t too chilly or too warm. Just the right temperature to wear a thin sweater.

Yeonjun playfully shoved Beomgyu lightly, the other dramatically skipping his step on the sidewalk. Beomgyu had been whining nonstop on his bed with his chemistry textbook flipped open. Yeonjun had been lounging on his bed, watching a drama that had been on his list for ages. It was an hour or so by the time Yeonjun closed his laptop and asked Beomgyu to take a break and literally drag him off his bed and out. The boy guy looked half dead so Yeonjun had decided that he needed a well-deserved ice cream break.

“Anyway, thank you for taking me out Jun, really needed that.”

“It’s fine. You looked pretty out of it anyways,” Yeonjun picked up a spoonful of his ice cream.

“University is really sucking my soul and energy out,” he groaned while munching the last bit of his ice cream cone. “I just want to have a good time.”

Yeonjun chuckled, throwing his already empty cup of ice cream in the trash can. They could see their dorm building but decided to take their time walking. Basking in the fresh air – well as fresh as it can be in a city full of pollution. “Think positively Gyu! Only another year before your done and dusted with this hell.”

“Then comes the second layer of hell. Adult responsibility, careers and all the scary stuff which will make me want to bury myself ten feet down the ground,” Beomgyu groans.

“Don’t be so dramatic Gyu, it shouldn’t be that bad. At the very least you’ll have cash coming in your bank! You’re not going to be a broke college student anymore! You’ll be a-”

“A broke adult,” Beomgyu cuts in.

“Haha, your humour is so dry Gyu, why am I even friends with you?” And in honesty Yeonjun really doesn’t remember how the two became close friends like his friendship with Kai and Soobin. Before Beomgyu and Taehyun came into his life, the only people he was close to really were Kai and Soobin. He knows he met Beomgyu through Kai, the two being in the same band. But after that it just clicked. The two clicked instantly, somehow it worked out.

“It’s because I’m the coolest and best person you’ve met,” Beomgyu slung his arm around Yeonjun’s shoulder and Yeonjun naturally wrapped his arm around Beomgyu’s waist.

“I beg to differ,” he said, tickling Beomgyu’s side only for the other to pull him closer.

“Hey,” Beomgyu said, his voice soft. Yeonjun looks down at him, dully noting his long eyelashes and how boopable his nose was. “Soobin texted me the other day,” he cleared his throat when his eyes meet Yeonjun’s.

“What’d he say?”

“He said that our hundred days as a couple is coming up and so he booked us a dinner.”

“Wait what?” Yeonjun looked confused. He had thought that they had finally got the two off their backs. “How did he even know it's our hundred days since we started this whole fake dating?”

“Be quiet, don’t let him hear that,” Beomgyu said, as he stepped into the building of their dorm. “Apparently he keeps tabs on it and every couple needs to celebrate their hundred days together.”

“Well that’s just crap,” Yeonjun pushed the up button on the elevator.

“So… you’re just going to say no to a free dinner?”

Yeonjun thought for a bit. Free food? Hell yes! “Well, I’m too broke to reject free food.”

“So you're - we’re going?”

“Sure! I mean it’s not the first time Soobin has set us up.”

“Yeah, true. Okay, Soobin said he had reserved the dinner for next weekend.”

“Okay…” Yeonjun trails, giving Beomgyu a look. “But why are you acting like a blushing virgin?”

“Oh fuck off,” Beomgyu growls, gently shoves him off when the elevator arrived on their floor. “I am anything but a blushing virgin.”

“You look like it,” Yeonjun mutters and Beomgyu doesn’t hesitate to slap him on the chest before getting off the elevator.

\----

It’s the next day when Yeonjun meets up with Taehyun in the library again. And of course Soobin is there, because where Taehyun is when Soobin will be. Honestly the couple are disgustingly sweet.

“So how did the essay go hyung?” Taehyun asked when Yeonjun arrived, taking a seat by the end of the table, the one perfectly positioned next to the window so that he can look outside.

“It went great!” Yeonjun smiled as he answered. “So that’s why I need your help again, the professors a demon I swear to god she loves torturing us.”

And of course Taehyun didn’t hesitate one bit to help, bless the sweet soul. The two had been working on their work for hours and it wasn’t long before Soobin started to get bored. It was quite obvious with him fidgeting and kicking the table leg nonstop. 

“Are you guys done yet?” He asked.

“Yup,” Yeonjun said, his eyes not leaving the laptop screen. “Now stop kicking the table!”

“I’m bored and I need attention.”

“I’ll give you some attention once I’m done,” Taehyun supplies smoothly and Yeonjun snorted.

“Yeah, watch a movie with me after and talk my ear out about the wonders of life. It's adorable when you get all smart and happy and jumpy,” Soobin said with a sly smirk that made Taehyun blush. The apple of his cheeks turning into the softest tint of pink.

“Hello!” Yeonjun waves his hand, “I’m still here.”

“I know, I see you, stop being that annoying ass third wheel friend,” Soobin said, his eyes not leaving Taehyun. He had such obvious heart eyes and it’s just as endearing as it is disgusting.

“I know, I know! I don’t want to be third wheeling anyways. I’m almost done then you can have Taehyunnie all to yourself.”

“So hurry the fuck up.”

Yeonjun immediately closes his laptop as soon as he’s done with his work, slipping it into his bag and ready to go.

“Oh yeah! Jun, before I forget,” Soobin says. “Next weekend-“

“-Yeah, the dinner date with Beomgyu, don’t worry I remember.” Yeonjun butts in.

“Um, what?” Soobin says, bewildered and confused.

Yeonjun stares at him, eyes narrowed and eyebrows pinched together. “You’re the one who booked us dinner? For our hundred days? You actually keep tabs on that?”

“Dinner? I honestly don’t know… and aww it’s your hundred days with Beomgyu? That’s so cute! Time sure flies huh? But seriously tho, I didn’t book a dinner date for the both of you.”

Yeonjun’s silent for a while, brain working hard, trying to piece the puzzle together. They never join tho. Nothing was adding up. “But, me, Beomgyu???” He tried to say.

“Yeah? And what about you two?” Soobin asked, looking at him with a confused look. “You okay? Do you miss him so much that all you can think of is him? Anyways, I was about to invite you to a party next week but since you and Beomgyu have a dinner it’s fine. Enjoy your night! Have fun!”

“I have to go,” Yeonjun says, quickly waving good bye to Taehyun and rushing out the library.

He quickly dialed Kai’s number.

_“Hi Jun?”_

“Hi,” Yeonjun said. “Did you by any chance reserved a dinner for me and Beomgyu next weekend?”

Kai snorted. “I can’t even afford myself dinner nowadays, what makes you think I have the money to book dinner for you two?”

“Then who?”

“You’re not making any sense Jun, you alright? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?”

“Its…” Yeonjun nearly spills but quickly gathered his shit together. “Nothing.” He quickly hung up.

He continues on his walk to the cafeteria, his mind blurry as he tried to comprehend just what the fuck was going on. If it wasn’t Soobin and Kai who reserved dinner, then the only other option was Beomgyu. But that’s where it doesn’t add up. Now why the fuck would Beomgyu take him out to dinner? For what? Their hundred says of being a fake couple? Is Yeonjun missing the memo or are camera gonna pop out of nowhere shouting out a ‘YOU JUST GOT PRANKED!’

It’s not the first time they went on a date, curtsy to Kai and Soobin, but they were all set up dates. The thought of Beomgyu willingly taking him out to dinner without being forced or threatened just doesn’t make any sense.

He’s going back and forth with his brain only to draw a blank slate. Completely blank. ( It’s not like he didn’t think that Beomgyu could possibly trying to ask him out, but nah why would he do that? Yeah, that’s just not it. He’ll just have to talk to Beomgyu about it later.

Easy. Communication is key after all.

\------

It’s easier said than done.

The days leading to the impending dinner there was no progress. Yeonjun kept procrastinating and putting it off, blame his cowardness for that. Besides what do you expect him to say? ‘Hey I talked to Soobin and apparently he didn’t reserve a dinner for us, so are you by any chance asking me out on a date?’ Yeah nah, Yeonjun sucks at things like these.

And although there was one sided tension between the two, Yeonjun still acts like how he always acts around Beomgyu.

But something did change slightly. Every touch of skin on skin seemed magnified - like the brush of skin ignite something like a spark in both his belly and heart. Just the other night when Beomgyu slipped under his blanket, the cold air of autumn disappeared instead replaced by the warmth that Beomgyu’s body gave.

The dinner is set for Saturday. And boy did Yeonjun feel nerveous as the days drew close.

Yeonjun’s just glad that the dinner is not in some fancy ass restaurant that demands him to suit up. Then again, Beomgyu is a broke college student so he doesn’t know why he had thought that.

“Of course Soobin booked us our favourite pizza place,” Beomgyu said as they entered the pizza restaurant that they would sometimes visit if they had a bit of extra cash. “When was the last time we came here?”

Yeonjun shrugs, following the waiter who’s showing them their reserved table. Although it was just a pizza place, it is still a little too expensive for them to frequently eat here. The thought of Beomgyu reserving a place here for the both of them for their supposedly ‘hundred days of being a couple’ seemed like a stretch to him.

Beomgyu clears his throat. “What do you wanna eat? Order whatever you want, we’re using Soobin’s money anyway.” 

“Okay…” Yeonjun hesitates to pick what he actually wants to eat knowing full well that it isn’t Soobin’s money they are using to pay for dinner.

Once they have made their order, a Hawaiian deluxe, Beomgyu is looking at him with his chin rested on the palm of his hand. Yeonjun stares back, the attention making him a little bit dizzy. “Wanna do anything after dinner?” Beomgyu asked.

“Like what?” He raised his eyebrow.

“Whatever you want.”

“Okay…”

“Okay?” Beomgyu says, tapping his fingers on the table. “So what do you want to do?”

“Uh, anything you want.”

Beomgyu snorted, “You stole my line.” The blush that appeared on his cheeks is like a touch of rose gold.

“We can like just do nothing. Or spam Soobin and Kai’s phones with our selcas.”

“Yeah, good idea, bet you everything I owe that they’ll be screaming if we do.”

Dinner goes by nicely. It feels normal as it should be.

And for a while, Yeonjun forgets about everything…

\-----

Or maybe he doesn’t… he wished he did tho.

After Beomgyu had paid for the food they decided to take a walk in the park. The air was nice and cool, with the sun slowly dipping down the horizon.

It's nice, breathing in the autumn winds with great company by his side.

“Hey, Yeonjun,” the moonlight illuminated Beomgyu in a different way. The kind that just makes his skin glow, making him look unreal. Of course he knew that Beomgyu was a looker, he’s not an idiot in denial. In fact Beomgyu is probably the prettiest person he knows, and he still doesn’t understand why he hasn’t found his other half.

“Yeah?” Yeonjun turns to look to his side, staring right at Beomgyu. The brush of Beomgyu’s fingers against his knuckles runs shivers down his spine.

“I actually have something to confess,” Beomgyu kicks a random can out of his way. Avoiding looking at Yeonjun, but the little touch of his fingers against his knuckles remains, and it grounds Yeonjun just as much as it throws him off into a loop.

“Me too,” Yeonjun finally said, taking a deep breath. “I have something to talk to you about.”

“Oh? Is it bad?”

Yeonjun simply shrugs.

“So it’s bad?”

Yeonjun chuckles fondly under his breath. “You first, what do you want say?”

“Actually,” he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, his eyes trained to the ground. “Soobin wasn’t the one that booked the dinner for us.”

And just like that Yeonjun is thrown of his axis. He feels the air knocked out of his lungs. The truth that he was trying too hard to ignore finally said by the very person. 

“What?” Yeonjun managed dully. His brain still processing and trying to piece things together.

“Okay, let be um word that better. I don’t know if it’s our hundred days of whatever that was, but um I was too scared to actually ask you out on a date and may have used Soobin as a cover. And oh my fucking god I said that out loud. Um please don’t freak out.”

Out of all the things he expected to hear from Beomgyu, this was actually so off (or maybe it wasn’t).

“You wanted to take me out on a date?”

Beomgyu scrunches his face a little. “haha uh yeah, like so so badly, I’m really outing myself like this aren’t I? But like I just thought it would be unfair to you, and to me. And okay I should probably shut up. I’m making it worse aren’t I? Well I don’t blame you if you decide to ignore me and stuff, or reject me or want to stay friends. I’m honestly ready to accept anything. I know I’m dumb-”

“Gyu-“

“And really, I don’t deserve you, because I punch and slap you sometimes but like just know that I do that to you that with love in my heart. You’re-”

“Beomgyu, um-“

“-And like it’s my first time saying this out loud but, I like you, and I don’t know when I start to like fall for you? But things just happened, and so here we are, you listening to me-“

Yeonjun completely done with it leaned in close, connecting their lips in a short kiss that barely lasted a second but was just enough to shut Beomgyu up. Beomgyu freezes and he looks like his soul had just left his body, his fingers slowly touching his lips.

“What?” Beomgyu says, his voice shaky and confused.

“I know okay.”

“You know that I have a crush on you?”

“Well kind of? I knew that Soobin wasn’t the one who booked the dinner.”

“Oh,” Beomgyu drawls out, a sheepish look on his face. “Well, I’m dumb, there you go. Adding to the list of reasons as to why you will never want to be with me.”

Yeonjun rolls his eyes fondly at Beomgyu. “I just kissed you.”

“Just to shut me up, for all I know you’re just kissing me platonically.”

“What’s platonic about kissing?”

And that’s when it clicked. “Oh, so you like me back? Why?”

“Why do you even like me?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

“Yeah, I don’t know too.”

And they smiled at each other like they’re sharing some kind of inner joke that only the both of them know.

Bonus:

“Not that you gues normally aren’t but you’re even more disgusting right now,” Soobin comments.

Yeonjun has his arms wrapped around Beomgyu’s torso, pulling him closer to his chest. Beomgyu already seated on his lap, there’s quite literally no space between them. “Why are you complaining?” Yeonjun asks, nuzzling his nose on the skin of Beomgyu’s nape. It tickles and Beomgyu lets out a giggle.

“I’m not complaining, in fact it’s cute as hell but what’s with all the clinginess all of a sudden?”

They don’t kiss each other but it doesn’t really matter with Yeonjun peppering Beomgyu’s cheeks with multiple kisses.

They were being that disgusting PDA couple, much to Soobin’s delight.

Soobin sighs, looking at them fondly like a proud parent. “You guys are so cute that it’s actually distracting. By the way,” he changes topic naturally. “There’s a party tonight, you guys coming?”

The two glance at each other.

“Can’t,” they both say in unison.

“We’re celebrating our hundred days.” This feels a little like dejavu.

“Awww,” Soobin starts to coo but then he stops abruptly. “Wait, didn’t your hundred days happened like a hundred days ago?”

“Um…” Yeonjun says, clearly not helping. “Well that’s what you thought,” he winks.

“Hold on-”


End file.
